Chasing After Stars
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: Gohan meets a girl who's moved from England and gets advice sent to him from a divorced parent, meanwhile another girl secretly loves Gohan. Could things get anymore complicated?
1. Chapter 1

It's said that you can get to know a person, but after so much time, they start to change. This applies to everyone; Android 18, mother of a single baby girl and separated wife of a Z Fighter wasn't ready to accept this bold truth.

She and this Z Fighter's child's name was Marron. The Z Fighter and had been married for the past four years, and after about two more months, the couple finally came to a huge and rash argument. Android 18 yelled and complained the most, reaching to the conclusion that the Z Fighter wished he didn't have to hear and bear with. So, while Android 18 took Marron with her to stay with the Son Chi Chi and his family, this Z Fighter started lodging in the guest room in Master Roshi's home on Kame Island.

Chi Chi was upset to hear about their behavior and angrier when Android 18 asked to stay with her and her family. There were enough problems in their home, and now there was going to be more drama. Bulma was disappointed to know what one of her best friends had become over all the years she knew this specific Z Fighter. Goku... he didn't have anything to say except, "I'm sure Krillin will come around sooner or later."

This Z Fighter, Krillin, explained the complications to Oolong and Master Roshi when he first arrived at the Kame House. They took his side on the situation and assured him that there was no reason to worry because women always suspected their husbands for fooling around behind their backs, and not coming clean when they were wrong. It was a double standard.

And so, after living with a perverted turtle hermit and lecherous pig for so long, Krillin started accepting that turning into a ladies man really was the best strategy to experiencing life; as he'd grown older while adventuring with the rest of the Dragon Ball Gang, so had his intentions for romance. Though this new Krillin trying to aspire more with his love life just wasn't like him. No one ever told him different, like how Yamcha and Tien had noticed how often Krillin talked about his new girlfriend, Maron. He'd only known this girl for two weeks, she was totally ditsy, and she resembled Bulma! What other reason was there for him to avoid this girl other than this last fact? When Android 18 thought about it, Krillin had named their daughter after this stupid girl, except added an extra letter to her name!

Sometimes Maron visited Krillin by driving to Kame House on her air bike, and he wasn't the only one who enjoyed her presence. Master Roshi and Oolong found themselves eager to have her visit almost day.

The cruel divorce between Krillin and 18 had molded them into different yet people, Android 18 becoming colder than before and only talking more when she and Maron joined the Son Family for dinner, or what they'd started doing more often, their family night games.

Whenever Gohan came back school, he was accustomed to coming into the kitchen, giving Android 18 a short hello, giving his mom a hug, then continuing on to his room. His brother, Goten, and Goku weren't around that much for him to say hi when he came in because they spent their afternoons sparring and training.

Later on in the evening, Chi Chi was in front of her stove cooking some food for supper while Android 18 sat with Marron at the kitchen table and watched her color. She'd tried to teach her daughter how to color inside the lines of the circle on her paper, but of course Marron still was getting used to keeping a crayon in her little hand, so her mom let her return to scribbling.

"For someone like Goku, he turned out to be a pretty good dad." This was what Android 18 realized while she saw Son Goku enter the room with a wide grin on his face.

"Chi Chi, all of that food you're cooking looks so good!" Goku rubbed his grumbling stomach, "When is it gonna be all done?"

"15 minutes." Chi Chi set her spatula down then turned to her husband with a most usual strictness in her eyes. "When are you going to go down to Crossroads City to apply for that job I told you about? You need to show our sons that having a job is just as important as learning martial arts."

"Aww, but Chi Chi, there won't be time for me to work a job. The World Martial Art's Tournament is coming up, and I told Goten that I would let him enter this time."

"Oh, so you gave our son permission to enter a fighting tournament without asking me?"

Goku felt a sweatdrop run down his face as Chi Chi was now crossing her arms and glaring at him like how daggers could pierce through someone's skin. It was so scary! "Uhh... well, I was going to tell you about it, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Now it isn't much of a surprise anymore."

"Hmph."

After looking at the way Chi Chi ignored Goku's last statement, Android 18 noticed Goku place his arms around his wife and gently kiss her. This couple was never seen behaving romantic much since they weren't seen together that much, and when they were, Chi Chi always nagged about something that Goku should be doing. Still, even their relationship had a laid foundation. Why couldn't Android 18 have that in her life?

By the time the last bell for school rang, the sun met with the horizon and displayed a series of purples, reds, oranges, and yellows. It was absolutely beautiful for anyone who enjoyed this sort of thing.

Walking up to the apple tree west of the his school's entrance, Gohan noticed Krillin and wondered why the short man was wearing such a fancy white suit.

Krillin noticed Gohan and took his hands out of his pockets to go greet the kid. "Hey, Gohan. This time you came out later than you usually do."

"Yeah, about that.." Gohan started to rub the back of his head as he and Krillin walked past the apple tree, "My teacher Miss Hamilton asked me to stay after class because they wanted to talk about placing me into an advanced english class."

"A higher class? Wow, that's really great, Gohan! You're mom and dad would be so proud if you told them that."

"Well, the thing is, I don't know if I want to move up."

"What? But that's a golden opportunity. I may not be in school, but I know that advanced classes aren't something that everyone gets. What's the reason you're not sure about it?"

"I won't get to see Videl or Erasa as much if I accept the offer."

"Oh? How are things going between you and her?"

"Videl?" Gohan went on to explain that these two were doing well in their friendship. Videl would routinely visit Gohan to learn how to use her energy to fly, and soon begin to say that she wanted to enter this years' World Martial Arts Tournament as well.

"Ah... so she wants to enter the tournament too. That should be interesting." Suddenly, Krillin forgot what he was saying as a girl with shiny blond hair stole his attention. She didn't look much like any of the other students that he saw walking home when he was on his way here to see Gohan. "Hey, Gohan... is that girl over there a new student here?"

Gohan turned to where his friend pointed and was astonished himself when he saw how different this girl was. She had pretty blue eyes and a big red bow adorned her hair. Who was she?

"Hey!" Krillin called out to the girl without more thought.

"Huh?" She turned her head to noticed two guys. Her attention moved more to the one in that school uniform. He was so handsome! "Wow, who is that? He's so handsome and dreamy... looks kinda shy, the a scholarly type, but I don't mind that!" She imagined herself in Gohan's arms, thinking of that moment where they would look into each other's eyes and kiss. "I think this is love at first sight..."

In reality, unlike this girl's fantasy world, her eyes turned into red hearts and she was staring at Gohan like some lovesick puppy. He already wasn't used to dealing with people his age, let alone girls, so he nervously waited for her to snap out of her trance and introduce himself.

Even Krillin was a bit disturbed by this girl's dazed expression, so he snapped her out of her trance. "Hey there!"

Mina blinked confusedly as her mind was sent back to the real world. Now, she just saw two young guys standing in front of her who started looking strangely worried.

"Who are you, miss?" Krillin asked respectfully.

"Oh, I'm Mina Aino!" Mina extended her hand for a handshake, "And both of you are..."

"Krillin and Son Gohan."

Mina shook Krillin's hand then reached for Gohan, feeling butterflies in her stomach when her hand made contact with his. Almost like a fierce jolt of electricity. "I just came into town all the way from England."

"Oh. Is that right?" Krillin folded his arms and looked back at Gohan to see what he thought about this given fact, "What for?"

"To make a new start." Mina placed her sights back on Gohan who didn't seem too bold in starting a conversation with her. "You're a student here at this high school?"

"Me? Oh, yeah. I'm a senior. Are you a freshman going here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am! So I guess we'll see each other from time to time then, won't we?"

"Yeah, it could happen..." Gohan kept feeling nervous and it wouldn't go away. Why was this girl being so forward with him? "Well... um... my parents are expecting me back soon, so we'll see each other later."

"Okay!" Mina watched Gohan walk away feeling so excited that she would be going to the same school as him. Who would've ever thought that her new start would involve the chance of having her own high school romance?

Moments after the guys were far away enough from Mina, Krillin playfully nudged Gohan on the shoulder and started talking about the way Mina acted about him. "That girl is head over heels for you, Gohan! I think you should check her out. It wouldn't hurt."

"But Krillin, I've never had a girl like me before. I don't think I'd be cut out for it."

"Ohh, sure you would. You're a handsome guy. Look how your dad was able to catch your mom's eye at that World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago!" Krillin broke out into laughter as he thought back to that day Chi Chi and Goku were pitted against each other. It was a timeless love story.

* * *

><p>By time Gohan arrived home, he'd missed supper when everyone else ate, but Chi Chi made a plate and placed it on the table for him.<p>

After eating so much of his wife's delicious dinner, Goku went to their bedroom with his stuffed stomach and fell asleep. Android 18 was bathing Marron in the tub so she could put the little girl to bed, and Goten was in his room playing video games, so Chi Chi was in the kitchen washing up the last pile of dishes. She heard someone come in through the back door and heard who had entered.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Gohan. This time, you came later than you usually do."

"Y-yeah, well I just had to stay after class to finish talking with my math professor."

Chi Chi stopped scrubbing the plate in her hands as a strong, vanilla scent wafted towards her nose. Scented perfume. "Gohan, why do you smell like a woman's perfume?"

Quickly, Gohan lifted his arm to sniff his armpit. It hadn't been that he didn't take a bath. What his mom was smelling was something that he didn't remember spraying on. Surely Krillin would've smelled it while on their way back here. "Wait, I know what this is... Mina's perfume must've got on me."

The dishes remaining in the sink were no longer tended to as Chi Chi turned her entire body to face her son with that same glare she'd pointed at his father earlier. The consecutive tapping of her fingers against her arm made it all the more scarier. Now Gohan was really in for it!

"M-m-mom... it's now what it looks like. I guess the girl that Krillin and I were talking to had on perfume that spreads around to other people."

"Who is she? And why was Krillin there with you?"

"She's a new freshman that's also going to my school. Krillin was just there because he wanted to say hi, and that was when we both saw Mina coming our way. She looked like she wasn't sure where she was, so we made ourselves friendly."

"Hmmm..." Chi Chi's frown never disappeared from her face, nor did her son's uneasy look. She just had one and only one thing to say about this Mina business. "Well, I still don't feel that comfortable with you seeing Krillin, after what's happened between him and 18, but we can save that discussion for another day. About this Mina person at school... if you ever meet someone at your school who you want to make your girlfriend, then they have to be stronger than me. Then maybe you'll me and your father's approval to date them."

Gohan was left so speechless by this brief statement his mom was making. The shy, studious teenager wasn't even worried about dating anyone! He just wanted to finish school so that he could turn into the scholarly man that she always hoped for him to be. That was it. "Alright, mom. Well, I guess I'll just eat dinner now." Gohan took a seat at the table while his mother came over and set down the meal that she'd saved for him by sticking in the fridge until he came back.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mina kicked her Mary Janes off, put her school bag by them, then hurried upstairs into her room and closed the door behind her. "Phew! Today was a such a great day... I'm glad we came here to West City."

Mina wasn't talking to herself apparently, as her domestic house cat, Artemis, jumped down from the windowsill he was on and curled up next to her on her bed. "What was so great about it?" Artemis listened to a story that he wished he hadn't asked about, because since it included another boy, he felt like he'd heard this story hundreds of times before. Mina chased boys. "Mina, I don't want to hear about anymore boys. How many has it been now that you've fell for and you find out that they're taken?"

"Ten or twenty, maybe twenty-five... that's besides the point! It's different this time."

"How do you figure that?" By now, Artemis felt like meeting this new love interest of Mina's, just so he could see how they would end up disappointing her. Time and time again, the cheery girl fell for guys while her mind should've been fixated on why she came here to West City. Her priorities. "Instead of chasing boys, you should be worrying about what Sailor V's going to do. The Police Department back in England has sent officers out here to look for her. In their book, she's an outlaw."

"Why? Because I don't help keep the citizens safe?" While taking out a romance manga from one of her drawers, Mina flipped it open and that was when she stumbled upon a fabulous idea. "How does this sound, Artemis? Since they consider Sailor V to be a criminal, she'll just have to go into hiding."

"What?" Artemis titled his head to the side in a shocked and puzzled manner, "Then you won't be able to carry out any more of the Boss's missions."

"Exactly. The cops in this city will get to keep their jobs, while I get to go on my own little adventure. Everyone wins." Sure that she'd surprised her cat friend with this idea, Mina started reading her manga from where she last left off while laying flat on her stomach.

"No way! The Boss would never go for that. Teenage-super-heroes don't take breaks!"

"Well then maybe this one will." By now, Mina had enough of Artemis's constant nagging and turned on her side to continue reading her romance manga.

Artemis sighed and promptly returned to the windowsill he was sitting on. Before Mina came up here to her room, he'd been staring up at the slender crescent moon. It always looked so bright and pretty as whatever phase it was in. "Mina. I can understand why you're suggesting that Sailor V takes a break. But if she doesn't stop the bad guys anymore, then what other teenage-super-hero will?"

"How should I know? This city's gotta have at least one other crime fighter in it besides me," Mina replied as she yawned and turned the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Around night-time, there was never anything good on TV; but Hercule couldn't give much worry because he'd been given the honor to give a speech at his daughter's school tomorrow. Their school, rather than stay named Orange Star High School, was named Herculopolis High because Hercule proclaimed to have saved the world from Cell. This was but one of the few recognition of honors that the fighter received, but there were too many to list and explain to keep someone listening.

"Here, Dad." She came in with a tray filled with the steak and dark beverage that Hercule had asked for.

"Thanks, Videl." Hercule grabbed his fork and started cutting his steak up, "Come and sit down on the couch. There's somethin' we need to discuss."

After Videl did as she was told, she heard her dad start asking her how the training with that Gohan boy was going. "It's going fine. I'll be ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament in no time."

"Ha ha ha! That's my girl!" Hercule took a long chug of his beverage, then almost slammed it against his dinner table when putting it down. "On top of that, your old man will be ready to enter that martial arts tournament too!"

"You're entering the tournament too, Dad?" Videl asked innocently.

"Well of course, Videl? Did ya' think I would just kick back and watch all those other fighters scrap against each other? No way! Mister Satan is also gonna be there! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Hercule was so big-headed and ignorant that he couldn't see it. Anyone who was a Z fighter knew that him saving the world from Cell was a total lie. He'd hired actors to play out that finale of the Cell Games and make Hercule look like the ultimate victor. No one would know the truth.

Hercule cleared his throat then started biting into a thick, juicy slab of steak. "Videl, you should finish the rest of your training here in our training room. You've been seein' that Gohan kid too much."

Videl became stunned and taken aback at the sound of this. What was her dad talking about? "What? But I've been learning so much, Dad. I can't quit now." A newfound sense of defiance shined in Videl's eyes.

"Videl, you don't need anyone to help you become better at martial arts. Just look at how I turned out."

Videl looked over at the shelf that Hercule's polished kickboxing and martial arts trophies sat upon. Some of these obtained sculptures were older than she was. But why was her dad suddenly acting insecure about Gohan?

"All those trophies were earned through my blood, sweat, and tears."

"But Dad, that was like a million years ago! Times have changed since then."

"Well..." Hercule crossed his buff, hairy arms, giving what his daughter said some thought, "How about this? If this Gohan kid can beat me in a one-on-one match, then I'll let him be your boyfriend."

A deep red blush spread across Videl's cheeks and she became upset. "I don't wanna date him, Dad! I just want him to keep training me for the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Fine, whatever you say, Videl." Hercule returned to eating more of his food and trying to change the subject, "Well I hope he trains you well, cus' you're my kid."

Hercule's daughter couldn't help but smile at these words he just said. He was right, she was his kid. Nothing could change that or take it away. Once everyone at the tournament learned her name, the young woman would have to impress him.

* * *

><p>After the bell signaling the end of the first class came, the hallways flooded with students who started for their lockers or just frolicked in the hallways to chat with their friends.<p>

When it came to Mina's math class, the class hadn't been what she expected, but it was still okay. She hated math, and wished that she didn't have to take it, but as part of taking a break from crime fighting, Artemis told her that she would have to go to school. The new freshman wondered what class Gohan was in...

"I'm so glad Miss Hamilton is giving us another week for homework!" spoke Videl's cheerful and bubbly comrade, Erasa, "Where's Gohan? He's supposed to meet us here so we can all sit together in the auditorium."

Upon hearing Gohan's name, Videl started looking for him, and to her surprise, she noticed... someone else.

Pacing through the hall themself was a beautiful blond girl who had blue eyes and a red bow in her hair.

"Hm?" Erasa noticed how Videl's eyes were fixated on someone or something, and so she also looked and became greatly curious when she saw the blond girl for herself. "Hey... who's that girl? I've never seen her come here." Both Erasa and Videl watched this girl keep looking around as if she were searching for someone. Gohan appeared from one of the closest classrooms as if on cue and appeared right before her eyes.

"Hi, Gohan!" Mina said in a usually cheerful voice.

"Uhh, hey." Gohan wasn't expecting to see Mina this soon. He decided to be friendly and ask what she thought about this school so far. She'd given short answers, so he wasn't left with much else to say. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Mina, but some of my friends are waiting for me."

Videl watched Gohan walk away from that girl and soon notice her and Erasa ahead of him. Who was that girl?

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hi, Gohan!" began Erasa, "Is that girl over there another friend of yours?"

"Oh, you mean Mina?" Gohan looked over his shoulder at Mina who started walking away from them, then turned back to Erasa. "Well, I guess you could say that. She just moved here from England."

England?

"Oh really? So she's like a foreign exchange student. We should see if she wants to sit with us when Videl's dad gives that speech in the auditorium."

Videl didn't like the sound of that. But then she felt embarrassed when Erasa suddenly asked for her opinion.

"What do you think, Videl?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? She might be friendly."

Gohan also stared at Videl and could tell that she wasn't open to befriending Mina. What could the reason be?

After some passing moments, Videl looked up and realized Gohan was staring at her, so she sent him a cute frown and made him feel sorry for even glancing at her.

"Uhh..." As Gohan felt this guilt, the principal's intercom turned on and they started announcing to all Herculopolis High students to please go to the auditorium before the guest speaker arrived.

"Come on, Videl. We gotta hurry to the front row seats before someone else gets them. Those are the best ones." Erasa snatched her friend by the arm and hurried to the auditorium with Gohan behind them.

Inside the auditorium, constant chattering took place. No one had ever expected that Mister Satan would be asked to come and speak to them at their school, so they were excited and wondered what the fighter had to say.

"Your dad must have something really interesting to say if our school's picked him," Erasa said to Videl as she, Videl, and Gohan all managed to find three seats at the end of the front row. They promptly took these seats and looked at the auditorium stage to see that Hercule hadn't arrived yet.

Videl wasn't intent on hearing her father speak to them. Her focus was on that blond exchange student, Mina. Herculopolis wasn't known for taking in students from other countries. So why would they start now?

Erasa scanned the auditorium for any signs of that Mina girl, and to her liking, she spotted her coming down the aisle to choose a seat. "Mina!"

"Hm?" Who called her name just now?

"Erasa!" Videl glared at her extroverted friend, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm calling Mina over here." Erasa watched a happy Mina make her way over to them and sit to the seat that was behind Gohan. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Mina's day was starting out great already! She would get to stare at Gohan the entire time this auditorium speech went on. What more could she ask for besides that? "How did you know what my name was?"

"Gohan told us," Erasa eyed the spiky-haired boy then smiled back at Mina, "And he also told us that you came all the way here from England. That's such a long way."

"Yeah. Well my dad found a job opportunity out here, so we packed up our things and came as soon as possible."

Erasa really liked this girl. She was so outgoing and cheery, just like she was. "Oh, Videl's dad is walking on to the stage."

Mina turned her attention to the stage just as Erasa and the others had. She looked and spotted a brawny, macho man come up in a karate suit and wave to everyone to start introducing himself.

Hercule was so used to crowds of fans cheering and clapping for him. He waited until all these kids here in this school finished then went on to start talking. "Alright, kids. Now I know some of you are probably wonderin' why I was called here to talk to ya'. Well, I've got some wonderful news! This year, the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is bein' revived and will be held on Papaya Island!"

Immediately, the audience grew excited and started talking among themselves. World Martial Arts Tournaments were always something to be informed about.

"Another martial arts tournament? That's so cool! Videl, don't you plan on entering this year?" Erasa asked Videl.

"Yeah." Videl looked over to Gohan and received his glance, who knew that they both definitely needed to meet up for her to finish training.

"What's the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Mina asked blankly.

"What? You never heard about that, Mina?" Erasa turned all the way around in her chair to provide Mina with this knowledge. "It's a fighting tournament that contestants all over the world enter. You get to see all kinds of fighters enter. Videl's dad is going to enter, and so is she."

Videl glared at Erasa again for being oh so talkative. What did Mina need to know that for? This was turning ridiculous!

"Oh yeah?" Mina looked over to Gohan to wonder if this boy was also entering the tournament. Was he a martial artist too?

* * *

><p>When Hercule's speech was over and everyone in Herculopolis High was now psyched about this year's renewed World's Martial Artist Tournament, they returned to their regular school routine until school was out again.<p>

"This is like, awesome!" Erasa walked outside to Herculopolis High grounds with Videl and their friend, Sharpner on each side of her. Then, once she formulated more words to say, she turned to face her friends. "Papaya Island is where the World's Martial Arts Tournament will be held, so we should visit its malls and spas while we're there."

Sharpner wouldn't mind doing any of that, as long as Videl was there.

"I'll see you guys later," Videl said to the group as she started walking away.

"What? But school just ended," insisted Sharpner, "L-let's go grab some smoothies over in Crossroads City."

"Yeah!" Erasa had been meaning to visit that place. Crown Fruit Parlor was it called? "I've always wanted to try that place. We could even see if Gohan and maybe Mina wanna go."

Both Videl and Sharpner sent dismayed, shocked looks at Erasa. Just what was she proposing?

"Gohan probably won't have time for any smoothies. He's probably on his way home right now to study for our philosophy exam that's not until a month from now," Sharpner frowned at the thought of that nerdy boy, "And who's Mina?"

"She's this girl that Gohan introduced us to." Erasa went on to explain how Mina was a foreign exchange student from England. So Gohan has another friend that's a girl? How?

"You're serious? How did he meet her?"

"We don't know. He didn't spill any details. Anyway, I think we should ask the both of them if they wanna come with us and-"

"I'll see you guys later." After realizing that there was somewhere she needed to be right now, Videl started walking away but felt Erasa grab her by the wrist.

"Videl!" Erasa said worriedly, "Don't you wanna get fruit smoothies with us?"

"No, there's somewhere I have to be right now."

As Videl made herself clear and returned to pacing away, Sharpner kept his eyes on her. She'd been behaving unusual the whole day. If had something to do with Gohan, or even this Mina girl, then he wanted to be the one to know about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Being informed that Chi Chi was outside pinning up clothes when he asked about her, Gohan went back out the door to find the middle-aged woman hanging up her husband's last karate gi. Every single one of these swayed in the wind like majestic orange flags. Chi Chi believed that Goku had owned too many of these outfits, and should've thought to wear more professional things like business suits or at least sweaters and jeans. This scenario seemed very odd to Gohan; maybe Chi Chi hadn't gotten around to washing all his dad's uniforms?

"Hi, Mom."

Chi Chi looked over her shoulder and saw Gohan, so she walked away from her laundry basket to embrace her dear son. "Hello, Gohan. Did you gather more wood for our stove like I asked?"

"Yes."

"Good." Chi Chi folded her arms as if something, or rather, someone, started bothering her. "When your friend, Videl, gets here, I'll have snacks and drinks laid out on our picnic table."

"Alright. Sounds good." Gohan couldn't tell if his mom was feeling uneasy or worried about having Videl come over their house again. "I told her to come here in twenty minutes. Mom?" As Gohan watched Chi Chi's eyes shift to something behind him, he looked in the same direction and his jaw fell open when he realized Videl's training would have to begin sooner than was planned. "Videl?"

Videl had changed a lot since the first day she came to Gohan to learn how to fly. Ever since that day, she'd became more committed to not showing up late, being patient with Gohan's teaching methods and whatever words or questions his mom would give. Videl would grow to be stronger than her own dad someday and that was saying a lot since the world thought he was their hero.

Videl's eyes shifted from Gohan to Chi Chi's, who she'd discovered was staring at her with some slight suspicion and disapproval on her face. She gave her a short hand wave before turning back to Gohan.

"When did you get here?" Gohan asked with obvious surprise in his voice.

"Five seconds ago. The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming soon, so I want to get in as much training as I can."

"Sounds fair enough." Gohan felt the tenseness finally leave his body and so he walked up to Videl then asked her to fly with him to where they would continue her training. "Mom, Videl and I should be back in an hour!" Quickly, Gohan took off to the skies with a motivated Videl behind him, and soon Chi Chi was staring up at two tiny dots.

She watched these tiny black specks then looked over to her right and saw Android 18 walking the cute Marron outside to go play in the field. Somewhere deep in her heart, Chi Chi wished that Gohan was still this child's age. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about girls who suggested they give her cooking tips and who had cooks and 50 rooms in their home.

Videl was so glad that she'd learned how to create energy and how to use it to fly like Goten. Being high up in the sky like this made her feel so free. Her father believed that the energy inside every person was just a trick that Gohan told her to make her feel like she was being mentored by someone very wise. But he was wrong. It was the truth, and it literally set her free as she was soaring past all these clouds.

Gohan's plan was for Videl to continue her training her in the open vast fields and not just some ways away from his house. Giving her harder obstacles would determine how she ready she would be for the tournament when it finally came. "Videl."

Videl came to a halt when she saw Gohan stop and she gave him her full attention.

"Try flying through that forest down there and zig-zag your way through the trees."

"Got it." Videl raced down to her set obstacle. This forest of Gohan's choice was packed with dozens of trees. His classmate wouldn't get to fly in a straight line like she'd expected to, but that was okay.

It wasn't until a minute later that Gohan saw her reappear with a gloved hand on her hip and a grin spread across her pretty face. "Huh... you flew through that forest faster than I expected. Okay, let's see how you do in a game of tag." Gohan formed a white aura around himself then motioned Videl to start fleeing away from him while he chased after her.

Videl bit her lip as this surprise lesson almost frustrated her. But she shook it off. Well this was very unexpected!

Gohan was chasing her across that same forest, past a cluster of rocky mountains, and over clear lakes and flowery lilies. The high-speed chase between mentor and pupil seemed to go on and on.

* * *

><p>A red car rolled down the street. Mina and Artemis were revealed to be standing behind the vehicle as it sped on by.<p>

"Did you see him, Artemis?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Mina replied with too much excitement.

"I'll just say that he's very different from the rest." Artemis wanted his answer to stay this way. "Too different. Anyway, where are you taking me?"

"To the West City Mall. I wanna check out their shoes and clothes."

"Mina, do you think that maybe you might be taking this vacation of yours a bit too far? What was that homework that your science teacher assigned you?"

"I just have to read the first two chapters out of my science book. I'll get to it."

Artemis looked at Mina with a concerned frown then put his serious blue eyes back on the road ahead. This place they were in, West City, looked very technological and futuristic. After about 10 minutes, the cat looked up and found himself a block away from the mall that Mina was talking about. It was so huge!

"Wow! This mall is so large! Mina!" Which meant, it probably had tons of clothing and shoe stores. With her saved up allowance money, Mina took off to the mall's entrance with Artemis desperately trying to keep up with her...

Bulma Briefs, daughter of the founder and CEO of Capsule Corporation, was in the mall shopping for clothes as well. She made a first stop at one of the stores that she knew had everything out on clearance.

"Hmmm..." A red neck scarf seen from one of the hangers looked stylish enough, and was of the same brand and price as the yellow one that was around her lovely neck already. Was it worth buying the same thing twice?

Just outside the store, Mina could've been seen zipping past it as the teenager became hyper and couldn't seem to control her excitement. She looked at all of the stores in her view then decided to try one of the shoe stores.

Artemis, wishing that this mall wasn't so big, panted as he finally caught up to Mina and watched her start trying shoes on. She was all over the place.

In the store that Bulma was in, she found three dresses, a pair of sunglasses, and a rosy perfume that she simply adored, so she paid for these items with her credit card and was on her way out the store. "Huh?" There in the distance, inside a girly shoe store, she spotted a snowy white cat. "Artemis?" Bulma's bags slipped from her fingers by unconscious mistake, so she retrieved them from the ground and hurried over to this Artemis character.

"I think I want this pair!" Mina placed a pair of pink heels inside their box, then reached for a pair of beaded sandals that'd grabbed her attention. "But these are so cute too. Should I buy both? Artemis, what do you think I should do?"

"Just buy this whole store..." Artemis was tired. He didn't want to be bothered with helping someone buy shoes.

"Oh, you're no help!" Mina looked back at her choices. "I'll just get both and call it a day."

Artemis acknowledged what his companion said but perked his ears up when he saw an all too familiar lady entering the store. "Bulma?" Quickly, the feline walked away from Mina and approached this Bulma woman to see her eventually take notice of him.

Bulma gasped so loud that probably everyone in the store heard her, but no one showed any reactions. "Artemis!"

"Bulma!"

No longer distracted by her adorable shoes, Mina turned to this new voice she heard and found Artemis in the arms of a blue haired woman.

Bulma sighed happily and set Artemis down once they'd had their close embrace. "It's been so long, Artemis! How have you been?"

"I've been done fine, thank you for asking." Artemis heard Mina approach him and ask who was this woman that'd suddenly came into the atmosphere. "Mina... meet Boss!"

"What?" Mina reacted with total, utter surprise. "You mean this woman is the person who gives me my missions? She's so beautiful!"

Bulma wasn't expecting to hear such complimenting words, but she took them kindly as she became embarrassed and blushed in the face a bit. "Ohh, thank you! That's so sweet of you to say!" And Bulma just laughed... then cleared her throat. "So, you're probably wondering how I became the Boss and how Artemis found you. It's a really long story, so maybe we go back to my place and talk about it over some food."

"Sure! I'd love that!" Mina would just hurry and grab the pairs of shoes that she wanted, buy them, then go back to Bulma and follow her out of this mall.

* * *

><p>Capsule Corporation was so humongous!<p>

"This is where Bulma lives?" Mina thought out loud.

"Yep. She's the daughter of a well-known scientist named Doctor Briefs. He founded this corporation and sells the best technology known to humanity." Artemis looked out through the window of the car that Bulma was driving. And when she finally parked in front of her father's house, everyone got out the car and was greeted by Bulma's sweet mother, Mrs. Briefs.

"Why hello thea'!" Mrs. Briefs said in her rich Brooklyn accent, "Are you and your kitty both friends of Bulma's?"

"Yeah! I'm Mina Aino, and this is my cat, Artemis."

Mrs. Briefs knelt in front of Artemis to pet and pinch his little cheek. "Awww, well awn't you just the cutest little thing! My husband has a cat too, ya' know. Maybe you'll get ta' meet him if you keep on visitin'." Mrs. Briefs heard Bulma say that she invited Mina and Artemis because Artemis was an old friend of hers and she bumped into him and Mina at the West City Mall just a while ago. "Awww, well, don't let me inta'rupt! Show your friends to the botanical garden and I'll bring in some tasty snacks!"

Everyone watched Bulma's mother go back inside her house to begin preparing those snacks, so they gladly followed.

* * *

><p>By now, Videl and Gohan were flying above the clear blue ocean where Kame Island was probably near by.<p>

Gohan had Videl flying faster than she expected. But hard work always did pay off.

She made a quick glance back at him and saw that he was still intent on winning this tag game. What had made the Sayian decide to come up with this idea of training?

Kame Island came into Videl's view and she made a quick glance at Master Roshi who was sitting in his beach chair reading a magazine. He'd been able to spot her even when she flew on by with a fast speed, and he noticed how Gohan came right after her. What were they doing all the way out here?

"Master Roshi." Krillin stepped from inside Kame House to ask the elder something but found him to be distracted. "Earth to Master Roshi..."

"I hear you, Krillin." Master Roshi turned to face this Z Fighter and ask him a question. "Would you tell me why I just saw Goku's oldest boy chasing down a cute girl just now?"

"Huh? Gohan chasing a girl? Master Roshi, have you been sitting out here in this sun too long? Gohan would never do something like that, he's too shy."

"Ehh, I wouldn't put it past him. Look how his father won the heart of the Ox King's daughter."

Krillin let out a light chuckle as he heard someone else mention Goku and Chi Chi so casually. At least now he wasn't the only one who saw their love so tangibly. "I know, right? Now I'm not the only one who thinks that!"

"So, how are we going to deal with that same scenario now?"

"Roshi, Gohan isn't into anyone. The guy's got his eyes stuck in his school books, just like Chi Chi always wanted. He'll be this world's next Albert Einstein."

"Nonsense!" Master Roshi declared with a wrinkled frown, "That boy has too much of a fighting spirit to just become a scholarly man. I believe he's destined to be more than he is. His mother pushes him towards keeping up with his studies because she wanted to start a family and settle down. She can't change who he is." Pondering on Gohan, Master Roshi looked to the ocean's waves through his glistening black sunglasses. "That's why she could never get Goku to do any of the things that she feels a father and husband should do, according to the average man. Goku wasn't average."

"That's for sure." Krillin reflected upon all the adventures he'd shared with Goku and remembered how wily and adventurous the monkey boy was. He was like a horse that could never be tamed, because his of his undying freedom. "There will never be anyone else like Goku."

"Well, must we go on? The point is, neither him or Gohan will ever change for anyone. You don't believe that Gohan has his eyes on anyone, but out of all of us, you're one of those who should know him the best."

"Look, I told you already. He's not interested... I tried getting him to talk it up with this girl at his school, but he straight out declined."

"Hmmmm? Krillin. Go fly after him and that girl and help him overcome his shyness."

"What? But we don't even know where they went!" No matter how convincing Krillin tried to be, he found himself flying in the direction that Master Roshi saw Gohan and his friend take. "How do I get myself into these situations? I don't even know where those two went!" The Z Fighter sighed and boosted his speed to catch up to Gohan faster.


End file.
